


Make a wish!

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fireworks, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, New Year's Eve, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Pizza, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Two years after the war Harry crashed into Dudley in a stuffed coffee shop. What starts as an awkward friendship between the two of them is something that feels like family three years later.After he had a particular bad month Harry is surprised to learn that Dudley has met a special someone and he's invited to the New Year's Eve party Dudley hosts to meet him for the first time.There's a big surprise waiting for him when he gets there!





	1. Make a wish! Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So much love for my lovely beta drarryismymuse <3
> 
> Thank you so much for the great job you've done here!
> 
> \--------
> 
> Have fun reading this little New Year's fluff thing I made for you :)
> 
> Happy 2018 everyone! <3
> 
> This fic is finished. I'll upload everything in the next two to three days. :)

“He’s awesome Draco! You should see him! Nothing like the blokes you usually fuck, all lean and lanky, no he's perfect for me! Muscles everywhere and the most beautiful blue eyes I’ve ever seen! He's a boxer you know? It's a strange muggle sport where they beat each other up only with their fists covered in some kind of gloves. That's so exciting!”

“So I take it your last date went perfectly well with this strange muggle bloke?” 

Draco was reading in his library as the floo chimed and Tibbles plopped in to tell him that Greg was here and wanted to speak to him. He had totally forgotten about the big date the other man had today until he stepped in with the sappiest grin Draco had ever seen on his face. Now they sat in front of the fireplace, occasionally sipping on their whiskeys and Draco listened to him swoon over this muggle bloke. 

“Tell me… How did you meet him again?”

“Oh he came into my bakery and ordered a whole box of my new treacle tart cookies for his cousin as a Christmas present. I could hardly concentrate on the things he said because I couldn't stop staring at him.” 

“Maybe I really should start working for you if it's that easy to find the seemingly perfect bloke there.” Draco said with a smirk that earned him a pillow to his face. 

“Keep your hands off, Dudley is mine. Not that you would be interested in him anyways, just like I said he isn't your type. How are things working with Breaddi-Boy anyways?” 

“His name was Brad and we broke up a week ago.”

“Oh, sorry to hear that Draco. I really thought it would work out in the end. Even if he was a jerk. At least he was an American jerk that didn't care about your past…”

Draco touched his arm where the dark mark was hidden under his long sleeves and let out a small sigh. “Yeah, I knew we wouldn't last. We weren't really compatible and he didn't really care about me. He was after my money and nothing else. I'll give it up now. With Josh we learned that I'm not able to date a muggle because I can't tell them why I am like I am. Even if it got better over the last few years it will stay with me forever. With Ray and Brad we learned that the only wizards interested in a relationship with me are the ones that are more in love with my money than me. I'm thinking about adopting fifty cats and being happy with them until they eat me while I'm asleep…”

“Okay first of all, I won't allow you to adopt so many cats. I'm scared of them since McGonagall caught me and the Hufflepuff bloke out of bed after curfew in our fourth year. Now that you are single again, what are your plans for New Years eve? Dudley invited me over to his flat, he'll invite some of his friends including his lanky cousin. He will be the only other single guy there because his boyfriend broke up with him just a month ago. Maybe you two could exchange catnames or something like that.”

“Stop setting me up with everybody you meet. Especially muggles. I won't date him. But I'll come along. Anything is better than spending the night alone. Will you meet your Dudley again this week or is the next time New Years eve?”

“We’ll meet again tomorrow.” Greg said with a expression on his face that would make Luna proud, Draco couldn't stop the laughter coming from his mouth. It's great to see that at least one of them could find someone to be happy with. He has never seen his friend like that and it made him grin like a loon too. He can't wait to meet this Dudley bloke, he must be great if Greg is in this state of mind after only two dates…


	2. Make a wish! Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much love for my lovely beta drarryismymuse <3
> 
> Thank you so much for the great job you've done here!
> 
> \--------
> 
> Have fun reading this little New Year's fluff thing I made for you :)
> 
> Happy 2018 everyone! <3
> 
> This fic is finished. I'll upload everything in the next two to three days. :)

“Come on Harry the party’s going to be fun! You can't just sit around in your dark house all day long without talking to anyone.”

“Dudley, I really appreciate your invitation but I really don't want to see anyone right now.”

“That's not the point. You and Jake broke up a month ago, I know that it was hard for you but it's time to move on.”

“It wasn't that hard after I found out that he was selling insider stories about me to the Daily Prophet!”

“Yes but that won't happen if you visit me on New Year's Eve, as far as I know nobody there knows anything about you and the world you live in. Only me and a few friends that are entirely miggle or what you call it. And, uhm, I met someone and he will be there too and he said he'll bring a friend with him that has a nasty breakup behind him too. He said you two could exchange possible cat names because his friend gave up and is considering adopting fifty cats that will probably eat him in his sleep.”

Harry snorted about the prospect of fifty cats eating him in his sleep, that was in the end exactly the same thing he thought about in the last two weeks until he realised what Dudley had said to him before that. “Wait you met someone? How? When? Why haven't you told me?”

Dudley blushed bright red as his massive hands began to fidget with the mug he held in between them. “Well I met him two weeks ago as I was ordering your Christmas present. He's the owner of the bakery. I haven't told you because you were really depressed the last few weeks and I didn't want to make it worse…”

“Wait, he made those cookies? Dudley you've got to marry this guy! Tell me more about the god of cookies! What's his name? What does he look like? How many of these cookies can he make in one hour?”

Dudley laughed and he began to tell Harry everything about Greg and the dates they had, the red flush deepening with every word he said. When he finished he sat there grinning just like the one time that he had found the sweets stash from his parents at the age of five. Harry was really happy for him. The Cookie God sounded like a nice person to him. And his friend sounds like a funny bloke too considering the cats thing. Maybe it would be fun to spend New Year's Eve with a bunch of muggles. What could possibly go wrong?


	3. Make a wish! Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much love for my lovely beta drarryismymuse <3
> 
> Thank you so much for the great job you've done here!
> 
> \--------
> 
> Have fun reading this little New Year's fluff thing I made for you :)
> 
> Happy 2018 everyone! <3
> 
> This fic is finished. I'll upload everything in the next two to three days. :)

Harry arrived at Dudley’s flat half an hour before the other guests were invited because Dudley wanted him to meet his Cookie God.  
He pulled up on Sirius’ old motorcycle right in front of the small building and parked it there, this had become his parking spot since he and Dudley began to talk to each other again nearly three years ago. 

As he climbed the stairs to the flat he couldn't help thinking about the strange things life does to him. Who had ever guessed that he would consider Dudley one of his closest friends one day given their past? But two years after the war they literally crashed together in a stuffed Coffee Shop near King's Cross and Dudley instantly pulled him close with a whispered ‘thank god you're alive, I didn't know if you made it. Nobody told us anything.’ and that was the beginning of an, at first, awkward friendship which led to something that nearly felt like family to them. 

Harry reached the door to Dudley’s flat, he took a deep breath and knocked two times. Nervous he waited for the door to open. Since the war he had problems meeting new people, Jake just proved his point with that. But for Dudley he would try to make this work tonight. 

The door opened and he was greeted by Dudley's smiling face and a crash from the kitchen. “Harry! I'm glad you came. Greg is in the kitchen making you some Treacle Tart cookies right now. I think he's nervous that you won't like him.” Dudley let out a nervous laugh and began to whisper so that only Harry could hear him. “Please Harry, just try to get along with him. I really like him and even if it sounds childish after not even one month of dating but I think he's the one for me… Please don't make him feel awkward.”

“It's all right Dudders, I will behave. I'm sure he's a great guy if you're so head over heels for him after such a short time. Is he really making cookies in there for me? It already smells heavenly!” 

Dudley grinned from cheek to cheek as he stepped to the side to let Harry in to his flat.  
“Oi Greg! Harry is here and he smelled the Cookies! You should hurry up with them or he'll eat them out of the oven!” 

“Good then that they are ready to eat now!” The voice out of the kitchen sounds familiar to Harry, he had only a few seconds to think about it until a movement from the kitchen door made him nearly run away. 

There, in the midst of a muggle flat, stood Gregory Goyle. He was wearing a pink apron and his cheeks had a light pink blush, probably from the heat of the oven. In his hands he held a tray of steaming cookies and there was flour covering his hair. He definitely didn't look like the Goyle from school anymore. 

“Oh shit.” 

“Merlin’s tits.”

Dudley noticed the change of atmosphere right away. 

“Dud? Would it be okay for you if I have a word with your cousin in private before we eat these? Why don't you go and change for the party?” 

Dudley managed a nod and he shot Harry a sad look before he left them to get dressed. They waited until they heard the door to the bedroom close and then Harry pulled his wand and cast a quiet Muffliato around them. 

“Goyle.” 

“Potter… Please listen…”

“What? What do you want from Dudley? Does he know?” 

“Potter, please. No he doesn't know. I didn't know that he's your cousin or that you were THE Harry when he told me bout you.” he sounded like he might cry any second which made Harry feel strange, very strange. 

“Is this a game you're playing? Because Merlin help if it is I'm going to hex your arse to Saint Mungo’s right here and now!”

“No, Potter. Please just let me explain. We met at my bakery and I'm not playing any games! Hell I didn't even know that you were his cousin! Please don't ruin this for us, I'm sorry that I was the biggest arsehole back in school but I've changed. We all did. And I think I might love him, so please, please just let us try to be on friendly terms I don't want to lose him because of my past…” now there were actual tears running down the other man's face and Harry felt like a piece of shit for it. What a great start. 

“Okay… Okay, Goyle. But if you hurt him I'll find you!”

A smile broke free on the others face and he finally dared to put the cookies down on the table before looking up at him again. “Thank you Potter.” 

Harry nearly died from shock as he felt himself get nearly crushed by Goyle as he jumped at Harry and closed his massive arms around him in a hug. “Yes all right. You can stop crushing me now.”

“Sorry!”

“What do we tell Dudley now? I think it's quite clear to him that we know each other…”

“So he does know about the war? And the magic? Could we tell him the truth Potter?” 

“Yes, he knows. He was at a safe house for one year. If you'd like to tell him that you're a wizard then it's okay with me… But I mean it, Goyle. If you hurt him I'm going to hunt you down.”

“Call me Greg.” The other man laughed 

“Harry.” 

Harry dismissed the Muffliato just as Dudley came back to the living room. His nerves visibly on edge as he looked at Harry and Greg. “Everything all right here? Do you know each other?” 

“Uhm Dudley, I think Greg might have to tell you something.”

Dudley turned his face to Greg now, he looked defeated. “Uhm Dud, I don't know how you'll take the news so maybe we all should sit down?” 

They moved to the couch and Greg took Dudley’s hand into his own as they sat down next to each other. Harry helped himself to a hand full of cookies before sitting down on the other couch. 

“What is it? Are you two ex boyfriends or any kind of that? I don't think I could live with that…”

“No Dud, listen. Harry and I, uhm… We went to school together…” 

“What?” 

Harry stifled laughter at Dudley’s shocked expression. “He’s right Dudley. We met at Hogwarts. That's where we know each other from.”

“That means… Is that… You're a wizard? With a wand and everything?”

“Uhm yes Dud. I'm in fact a wizard. And if I had known that you know about us then I would have told you…”

Dudley fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
> Also find me on tumblr  
> https://gnarf.tumblr.com/


	4. Make a wish! Pt. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much love for my lovely beta drarryismymuse <3
> 
> Thank you so much for the great job you've done here!
> 
> \--------
> 
> Have fun reading this little New Year's fluff thing I made for you :)
> 
> Happy 2018 everyone! <3
> 
> This fic is finished. I'll upload everything in the next two to three days. :)

Visits at the Manor are always a guarantee for his mood to turn sour. He should have known it when his floo chimed and the head of one of his mother's house elves appeared in the green flames that nothing good would happen today. 

“Master Draco. The mistress requests your presence at the Manor. I shall tell you that this is not negotiable at any moment.”

“Lovely, tell her I'll be there in 10 minutes.”

“Yes Master Draco. The mistress will be pleased to hear that.” and with a whoosh his fireplace was empty again. 

Draco changed from his comfy home clothes to the formal ones he usually wears at the Manor. He knew he should take care of his hair too, his father won't be pleased with him when he turns up all dishevelled. Considering that this would end his visit there sooner Draco chuckled to himself as he messed up his hair a bit more and stepped to the fireplace to floo to the Manor. 

“The mistress is waiting for you in the sitting room Master Draco. I'll let her know that you are on your way.” the house elf bowed deep enough that his long nose nearly touched the ground before he apparated out of sight. 

Draco made his way through the Manor wondering what his parents had planned this time to make his life miserable. His father was locked up in here for the rest of his life after he had served his three years in Azkaban and his magic got banned. His punishment for being a death eater. Since then he seemingly did nothing else than plan to make Draco's life as miserable as could be. 

Draco stepped in the sitting room where his mother was already waiting for him. “Mother, you sent for me?” 

“Yes, take a seat Draco. Your father will join us in a minute. You should have done something about your hair. Did you sleep on the streets tonight? You know that your father won't be pleased with that.” she said, looking also pretty displeased at his hair. 

Draco smiled inwardly as he sat down on one of the seats. At least he would have this small victory. Together they waited for Lucius to arrive, sipping occasionally at the tea Dips served them. 

They did not have to wait long. 

Lucius stalked into the room and sat down next to his mother. One look at him was enough to tell Draco that this visit would be one of the worst visits he ever had since he moved into his own house after the war. 

“What have you done to your hair? That is not the proper appearance for the heir of the Malfoy name! Which leads me directly to the topic why I've summoned you here today…” 

“You didn't summon me, mother invited me over.”

Lucius stared at him with cold eyes “You know exactly well that I can't even send an owl these days. Your mother had to ‘invite’ you over for me because none of this shit works for me anymore! Just because these imbeciles from the ministry decided that I'm not allowed to do magic anymore.”

“They didn't just decide that…” Draco tried to intervene, but Lucius stopped him with a quick hand gesture. 

“That's not the point here. Like I said I summoned you here for a reason. You are the only heir we have and it's time for you to marry into a wealthy family and restore our family name. Produce an heir that is more worthy than you to pursue the Malfoy line.”

Draco's hands began to shake but he managed to keep his cool composure, he can't show them how angry he is, not now. It wouldn't end well. 

“Draco, you know I love you. But your father is right. You need to find a wife. Soon. Our name has to be restored and this is up to you. We can't do that anymore, we're too old. Therefore I arranged a meeting with a few worthy families that are willing to look over the mistakes you made and…”

Draco exploded “The mistakes I made? What mistakes mother? You mean the one where you two ordered me to take the mark of a mad man to save your sorry arses? Knowing that this will probably kill me? Or are you talking about the mistakes I made that saved Potter’s life? I will fucking not marry someone you choose just to produce ‘a more worthy heir’ than I am. Just so you know I won't produce a heir ever and you know why? I AM GAY! You will have to rot here without some grandchildren to fuck up. And if you’ll excuse me now I'm invited to a muggle party where I will drink until I've forgotten everything about this conversation.” and with that he jumped up and apparated right back to his own house. 

Once in his bedroom he threw himself on to his bed, pushed his face into his pillows and screamed until he was hoarse. Well at least he had one problem solved. His parents know now that he's gay and that he won't marry anyone soon. Which leads him to the next problem, he will probably be disowned by morning. Not that this is a big problem. He had enough money in his private vault that they couldn't reach and some more hidden away all over the globe. But he won't be a Malfoy anymore then.

Deciding he would beat them there first he jumped up and roamed his nightstand for his mobile. He had to let Greg know that he would be late for the party. There is a lot of paperwork to be done before he can go out and drink this day away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
> Also find me on tumblr  
> https://gnarf.tumblr.com/


	5. Make a wish! Pt. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much love for my lovely beta drarryismymuse <3
> 
> Thank you so much for the great job you've done here!
> 
> \--------
> 
> Have fun reading this little New Year's fluff thing I made for you :)
> 
> Happy 2018 everyone! <3
> 
> This fic is finished. I'll upload everything in the next two to three days. :)

Thankfully Dudley’s guests were late. It could seem strange to them to find their host in a state of utter shock. 

After Dudley came back to conclusion and Greg was convinced that nothing bad would happen they all sat awkwardly around waiting for a hint of what the man would do now.   
“Show me.” Dudley suddenly said into the quiet of the living room. 

“Show you what exactly, Dud?” 

“Anything. I need to see it with my own eyes.”

Greg looked at Harry to get some help. Harry couldn't stop the laugh bubbling up this time. “You want something to drink Dudders? Maybe a shot to process the information?”

“Yes that would help.” Dudley was about to stand up to fetch some glasses and the whisky from his fridge but Greg just pulled him back to his his side and pulled his wand from God knows where. A small flick summoned three glasses and the bottle out of the kitchen and another one made the bottle pour the amber liquid into the glasses. 

After downing his shot Dudley broke out in loud laughter. “Sure. It had to be a wizard after all. I should have known that if I fall for someone that it had to be someone like you.”

Greg looked lost where he sat and Harry could see that he was definitely fighting back tears again. He nudged Dudley with his foot to alert him about the situation right next to him. 

“Oh come here you dork. I won't leave you because of that.” Dudley embraced the other man in a tight hug that would have broken Harry's back and ribcage if he were in Greg's spot. 

“You won't?”

“Nope. Give me a kiss and then let's start this party, yes?” 

After that sappy scene the evening went quite well. Dudley and Greg looked absurdly happy and Harry couldn't stop the smile on his face every time he looked at them. He thought that in the end the two of them would work out great. Everyone else was there with their significant other and at times he felt quite left out but that was okay with him. At least he didn't have to care about the press here. 

“Greg, didn't a friend of yours want to join us? We're ordering pizza now and if he won't hurry up there will be nothing left for him.” Dudley said. 

“Uhm yes. He messaged me that he will be late. He had some trouble with his parents and it needs to be sorted out before he comes around. Now that you mention it… Harry would you come with me to the balcony please? I need to tell you something.” 

“Sure.”

They walked out on the balcony and as soon as the doors were closed Greg turned around to face him. “I’m not a friend of subtle hints and that stuff Harry so I'm going to tell you things right away. Is that okay for you?”

“I would appreciate that. So what is it you need to tell me?”

“The friend of mine Dud’s talking about is Draco. I want you two to come along tonight. He had a horrible month, a nasty break up just like you and today he had a fight with his parents. He told them that he's gay and now he's about to get disowned by his lovely father. Right now he's sitting at home filling out the legal forms to change his family name and to secure his Gringotts fault before his father has a chance to do anything like that. So when he comes here tonight he won't have anything left. If you don't have anything nice to say to him then say nothing at all. I'm not sure if he can take a fight with his teenage crush today. Do you understand me Potter? Be. Nice. To. Him!” the last words came out with so much force that Harry would have been scared if he had heard them. But his mind went totally blank at the moment Greg said the word crush. 

“Wait. You mean to tell me that Malfoy had a crush on me? Just like that? When?” 

“Merlin’s balls Potter! That doesn't really matter right now! Right now I need you to play nice for one night.”

“It does matter to me… Yes I will be nice to him even if he tries to rile me up again. And I need more drinks now.”

“Good. Thank you Harry.”

Harry turned to go back to the others as he felt a hand reaching for his shoulder. “Wait, why does it matter to you?” 

He couldn't look at Greg's face while saying this out loud so he stared at something behind the other man's shoulder as he began to talk “I kinda fancied him myself. Uhm, I think back in sixth year it was quite obvious to my friends but it started way sooner. And after everything I've done to him… So you see it actually would matter to me…”

“Harry look at me please.” 

Harry looked up to Greg's face, his eyes were warm but what shocked Harry was the sad smile he could see on the other man's face. “What's in the past is in the past. We can't change what happened. You two were right gits to another and it escalated sometimes but that doesn't matter anymore. If you really want to know how long he had a crush on you you have to ask him sometime. I think he realised it at the yule ball and it got worse every year…”

“Oh…” Harry's heart was beating way too fast now. If only he had known back then, he thought. Many things would have gone different. 

“Indeed. Oh. So promise me you'll be nice to him when he shows up tonight. I won't let you two fight again.”

“Yes. Of course. I promise you that I will behave myself.” 

They went back in and Harry went straight to the makeshift bar they'd set up for tonight. After his third shot his heartbeat was at a normal rate again and he rejoined the others at the couch to order massive amounts of pizza for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
> Also find me on tumblr  
> https://gnarf.tumblr.com/


	6. Make a wish! Pt. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much love for my lovely beta drarryismymuse <3
> 
> Thank you so much for the great job you've done here!
> 
> \--------
> 
> Have fun reading this little New Year's fluff thing I made for you :)
> 
> Happy 2018 everyone! <3
> 
> This fic is finished. I'll upload everything in the next two to three days. :)

“When did they say that our pizzas would be here? If they don't hurry up we're going to be too drunk to care about eating.” 

Greg was right. The three couples in the small flat were all a bit tipsy and a bit too touchy if someone would ask Harry. He was tipsy too, no need to deny that but he was definitely too sober to watch them snog all night. 

“They should have been here half an hour ago. It's a busy night so it was clear that they would take longer…” Kim, one of Dudley’s friends said while she looked questioning at the clock. 

“Yeah but Greg's right. If we don't get anything to eat soon Brian and Sam over there will dishonour my bedroom.” Dudley said while he sent a dirty grin to the blonde woman that looked like she was eating the face of her partner. 

Just seconds after that a loud smack announced that Dudley was hit hard with one of his couch pillows and the whole group burst out laughing. They were so loud that they nearly missed the doorbell. 

“Pizza! Harry could you open the door please? Money is on the counter! Greg go and fetch the plates and for heaven's sake Sam get away from Brian's face I want to eat now.”

Harry jumped up to fetch the money and open the door, nearly stumbling over his own feet which resulted in even more laughter and his face began to glow. “Haha guys. Shut it or I'll run away with your pizzas!” he called over his shoulder as he finally made his way to the door. Still laughing he opened the door to receive their food. 

“Potter?!?” 

“Uhm, oh. Hi Malfoy… I mean Draco. Hi Draco.”

Instead of the delivery guy Harry stood in front of the shocked blonde man. He had only a few seconds to take a look at Draco in his pale blue hoodie and white trousers until the other man turned around to leave again. 

“Wait Draco! Come in!” 

“I'm clearly wrong here Potter. I'm invited to a party at the flat of a bloke called Dudley and I'm already late. Have a nice night.” 

“Wait! You're not wrong here! Dudley is my cousin and before you kill Greg he didn't know that until I came here.”

“Wait. Greg is dating your cousin?” 

“It seems like it.”

“And you're okay with that?” 

“Of course. Why shouldn't I? Would you come back now, please? I really don't want to stay alone with all these couples for the rest of the night… You've got to save me!”

Draco lifted one brow a playful smirk on his face. “Depends. Did you leave me enough alcohol? I'm not going through this night sober Potter.”

“Yes. There is enough for all of us to get truly pissed.” Harry said with a smile. 

“Oi Harry! Did you really take a run with our pizzas?” came a yell from the living room. 

“Of course not! That wasn't the delivery guy.” Harry yelled back. 

He grabbed Draco by his arm and pulled him into the flat. “Hey guys! May I introduce you? This is Draco Black. He also went to school with Greg and me.” he looked over to Dudley, hopefully he would catch this “Draco this is my cousin Dudley, the host and sponsor of this lovely party. Of course you know Greg. These two lovebirds over there are Sam and Brian and these two are Kim and Jade.”

After everyone welcomed him Harry fetched them the bottle of whisky and sat back down on the couch. Draco flopped down next to him, instantly killing two shots in a row. 

“Black?” 

“Greg mentioned the fight with your parents and that you're changing your family name so I thought it would be best if I introduce you with the correct name, right?”

Harry looked at the other man and he was happy to see a genuine smile spreading over his face. With a fluttering heart he realised that this was the first time he saw it and it was a truly beautiful sight. 

The moment broke as the doorbell rang again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
> Also find me on tumblr  
> https://gnarf.tumblr.com/


	7. Make a wish! Pt. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much love for my lovely beta drarryismymuse <3
> 
> Thank you so much for the great job you've done here!
> 
> \--------
> 
> Have fun reading this little New Year's fluff thing I made for you :)
> 
> Happy 2018 everyone! <3
> 
> This fic is finished. I'll upload everything in the next two to three days. :)

Draco had no idea what to do with himself anymore. He sat next to Potter, eating pizza and shamelessly downing one shot after another for nearly an hour now. He listened to the other guests but he couldn't really talk to them because most of the time he had no idea what they were talking about. 

Of course Greg had to date the only muggle their age related to Potter. And of course they had to meet again the day Draco's life went to shit. But surprisingly Potter was very polite towards him, hell one could even say that he really tried to be nice to him. Introducing him as Draco Black was only the beginning of it. Since they sat down Potter constantly refilled his glass when it was empty, he saved him from answering questions he had no idea how to answer and he even complimented his outfit some time back. He needed to get out of here. Now. 

“I need some air.” Draco jumped up with a meaningful look at Greg as he nearly made a run to the balcony. 

Only mere minutes later the door slid open again and Greg joined him there. 

“Sorry I didn't text you to let you know… I thought you wouldn't come around if you knew that Harry's here too.”

“It's all right. I like Dudley, he seems like a funny bloke to me.”

“I’m glad to hear that from you, Draco. Are you alright?”

“Kind of. I've got everything sorted…”

“That's not what I'm talking about and you know that.” 

“Salazar yes, I'm alright. I'm not going to fall head over heels for Potter again just because he's nice to me for one evening.”

“I don't think that you need to fall for him again Draco. I think you never stopped crushing on him and I think by the way he's looking at you I would say that that's a mutual problem.”

“He's not looking at me and I don't have a crush on him. That was a long time ago and things have changed since then.” Draco's heartbeat increased, he couldn't allow himself to hope for that. 

“Sure. I bet if I go in there and you don't follow me right away that he'll come out here to talk to you.”

“I'm not drunk enough for your games Greg.”

“Well you should hurry up if you want to get drunk this year. We're nearly there yet. I'm cold so I'll head back in. If you want to stay out here then that's okay but if you want to be alone you should say so because I've got to tell Potter.”

“I'll stay here for a bit longer. You'll see that I'm right. He won't come out here just because of me.”

“Sometimes you're a clueless idiot Draco. He will come. And you won't ruin that! It's probably the only chance you get.”

Greg walked back in again, carefully closing the door behind him. Draco wanted to scream. Why would Greg say such things? Did he know more than him? It can't be possible that Potter might fancy him, a death eater and as of today a man without a family. He slid down the wall he was leaning on to sit on the cold floor. 

Heart beating way too fast now he waited. He didn't even know exactly what for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
> Also find me on tumblr  
> https://gnarf.tumblr.com/


	8. Make a wish! Pt. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much love for my lovely beta drarryismymuse <3
> 
> Thank you so much for the great job you've done here!
> 
> \--------
> 
> Have fun reading this little New Year's fluff thing I made for you :)
> 
> Happy 2018 everyone! <3
> 
> This fic is finished. I'll upload everything in the next two to three days. :)

Greg sat down next to Dudley again but Draco didn't came back with him. Harry waited five minutes but he couldn't resist asking him any longer. 

“What's up with Draco, Greg?” 

“He's a bit down so he said he'll stay out there for a bit longer.” 

“Is he all right? I mean, uhm.. Would he like some company? 

“He didn't say that he wants to be alone.” Greg answered smiling. 

That was answer enough for Harry. He slowly stood up, grabbed their two glasses and the bottle of whisky and made his way to Draco. 

For a few seconds he thought the other man had apparated away because he couldn't see him in the dark but then he noticed the shivering heap at the other end of the balcony which was Draco. 

“Hey Draco… Do you want to be alone or can I sit with you?”

Draco's head shot up to look at him. Seemingly he hadn't heard him coming. 

“Did Greg send you?” 

“No. I asked him if you wanted to be alone though. But he said you didn't mention it so I decided I would ask you myself.”

“Okay. Stay if you want to. But I won't be good company for you.”

Harry sat down next to him and poured them two drinks. “That's all right. I'm no good company myself usually.”

They sat there in silence for a while until Draco spoke again. 

“Why are you so nice to me today? Is it just because Greg said so?”

“Partially? Listen Draco, I know we have a lot of bad history together. Why don't we start all over again? Sooo… Hi! I’m Harry! What's your name?”

“Are you serious, Potter?” Draco looked up for the first time since Harry came to him. His nose was red and his hair even more disheveled than when he stood in front of Dudley’s door. The only thing Harry could think of is how cute he looked right now. “Alright. Alright. Hi Harry, nice to meet you. My name is Draco Black.”

Harry extended his hand and laughed. “Nice to meet you too, Draco. I like your hair.”

Draco took his outstretched hand without hesitation and Harry noticed he was smiling again. Then he realised how cold the other man was. 

“Merlin’s balls Draco you're freezing to death out here! Why didn't you bring a jacket?”

“Thought I could use a discrete heating charm later. I didn't even notice the cold until now.”

“Jerk.” Harry couldn't resist anymore. He put his arms around the shivering mess right next to him and pulled him closer. At first Draco kept his stiff form but then Harry could feel him relax until his head was resting on his shoulder and he let out a loud sigh. 

“Why are you here Harry? Why aren't you with your cousin and Greg to celebrate?” 

“I didn't want you to be alone.”

“Why?” 

“I don't know…”

“Mh… I like your eyes. Always have.”

“Excuse me?” Harry was sure that his imagination was playing games with him. Did Draco really compliment his eyes right now? 

“Well, you complimented my hair. So I'm allowed to say something nice back to you now.”

“You don't have to wait for permission to do such things. You know that, right?” 

“Mh…” Draco plucked one of Harry's hands free to entwine their fingers.

Harry's heart was beating so fast that he was sure Draco would notice it too. Ignoring the little voice in his head that tried to tell him that this is a bad idea he pulled the other man even closer to rest his chin on his head. They stayed like that until the others came to join them outside to watch the fireworks. 

“ten” 

“nine” 

Harry stood up and pulled Draco to his feet. 

“eight” 

“seven” 

He pulled Draco close, his hand finding Draco's again to entwine their fingers once more. 

“six” 

“five” 

“four” 

He looked at Draco just to find the other man already smiling at him. Their hands clinging harder to each other. 

“three” 

“two” 

“one” 

“Happy New Year Draco…”

“Happy New Year Harry.”

The fireworks began to crackle around them and Harry found himself pulling Draco in for a soft kiss. And it was perfect. 

“Hey you two lovebirds! Don't forget to make your New Year's wishes! They'll only come true when you think of them in the first minute of the new year.” Sam called over. 

They ignored her to deepen the kiss. Harry could feel Draco smiling into it. They won't need a wish. It already came true at midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
> Also find me on tumblr  
> https://gnarf.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
> Also find me on tumblr  
> https://gnarf.tumblr.com/


End file.
